Awkward silence served with tea
by JackHollows
Summary: Sakura is a wreck over her relationship with Syaoran, confused and frustrated with her feelings. The more she looks for help, the weirder things seem to get...KxF, SxS, FxSyao, KxSyaoWARNING: gets weird, VERY WEIRD!.
1. Awkward, it would seem

1A series of VERY SHORT chapters, if your not a very concentrated person or you have a short attention span, this is for you.

Disclaimer THING: I do not own Tsubasa, ramen noodles, a working DS, or what Fai and Kurogane do in chapter 3.

Mixed Emotions part 1

She didn't know when it all started, she just knew that it had. It was a rainy day, the group had decided to stay inside, and Sakura was happily staring outside the window, enjoying the sounds of the oncoming storm. Syaoran had come to sit next to her,  
' Why does he always want to be near me?'  
Thought Sakura,  
' This boy has no connection to me whatsoever, yet he still cares for me.'  
Hs determined stare never faltered, Sakura wished for once the boy would relax and spend some time with her, she hated to see him run off into danger for her sake, and all see could do was watch. Sakura felt useless, and alone. the boy didn't say much, he gripped his sword, and then looked over to Sakura. She felt...uncomfortable near him, like something was welling up inside her she couldn't understand. She couldn't take it, a strange warmness overcoming her face. She hurriedly stood up and laughed nervously.  
" I think I'll go make some tea, okay Syaoran? You want some"  
The same warmness was felt in Syaoran's face too. His face often flushed red. Sakura walked to the kitchen, smiling but feeling kind of awkward. To her sunrise she found Fai and Mokona already in the kitchen, making tea.  
"Oh! Fai-san! I was going to make tea!"   
Fai simply smiled one of his familiar smiles as he said,  
"You need to relax Sakura, I'll help you today."  
Sakura suddenly tensed up her shoulders, She was going to make tea for Syaoran! Not Fai! she yelled,  
" NO! I'M MAKING TEA! YOU GO! NOW!"   
Fai stared, dumbstruck, but he wasn't one to cause conflict and left hurriedly.  
' How dare he try and make tea for my Syaoran!'   
Sakura suddenly noticed what she was doing, why did she act like this? She was confused, and syaoran defiantly was to, he had heard the whole discussion and was looking wide-eyed in the direction of the kitchen. Something was odd about Sakura today...

Well there it is! More ridiculously short chapters to come!


	2. The making of the tea

1Part two, If you've kept reading to this point, that means that you must be very bored, I pity you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or the way Fai smiles like that. HOW DOES HE DO IT! Only that monkey knows...(points to monkey)

Sakura carefully made the tea, perfect for Syaoran, everything had to be made exactly to specifications. It took hours of deep concentration, which is ridiculous if you have to make a simple cup of tea. Just when she was adding the final touches, Kurogane burst into the kitchen, Mokona gripping the back of his head. Sakura saw a blond hair clenched in one of his fists, it seemed Fai was getting on his nerves again, and she prayed he wouldn't be in another one of hi horrendous moods. Kurogane walked over to Sakura, Sakura trying desperately to ignore him, busying herself with the "perfect tea". Sakura finally finished, sighing loudly, putting it aside and saying  
" Ah, it's done."  
She was relieved, but not for long. Kurogane reached over, grabbed the tea and drank it all. Sakura stared horrified, her gift sliding down the ninja's throat. She screamed, startling Kurogane and making him spit the searing hot liquid all over Sakura, drenching her in ninja spit and her so-called "perfect" tea. She looked up at Kurogane, tears welling in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and ran from the kitchen. Kurogane simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat the rest of the food she had made. Meanwhile, Syaoran sat on the couch, confused about what had taken her hours to do and left her in tears.

Sakura ran down the hallway, making it to Fai's room  
' Fai will understand me'  
she thought. She swung open the door, expecting to see Fai, smiling and seemingly doing nothing. But he wasn't there, which worried Sakura, it was a small house and if he had left his room she would of known. She searched the house, finally coming to Kurogane's room, which she kind of feared, he allowed no one in there. But what if Fai was captured by demons? attacked and left injured and dying? she grasped the doorknob, and opened the door. She found Fai, but not in the battered and desperate situation she expected him to be. He was simply sitting there, smiling at nothing, like he always was. that kind of creeped sakura out. She peeked through the door, knocking softly.  
" Fai-san, can I talk to you for a second?"  
Fai's smile, agian, never left his face, what made him so freakin' happy? Sakura suspected Fai was always high, for the rest of his life. Fai replied,  
" okay, but you don't have to peek through the door."  
Sakura walked in, sitting next to Fai. She sighed, and began,  
" Well, I feel weird, about Syaoran, I mean. I get this strange feeling when i'm around him, i feel warm, and happy."  
Fai looked towards the ceiling, lazily he said,  
" You ever think you love him, it's pretty ovious"  
Sakura blushed,  
"No! I've only known him for a few months! I like him like a brother, o-or a friend!" Fai only closed his eyes, uh...still smiling. that guy has to muscle in his face to stop the smiling.  
" I think you'll figure this out for yourself soon enough."  
Sakura then remembered that she wanted to ask Fai why he was in Kurogane's room, when Kurogane himself burst in. This was not going to end well...

More chapters to come, prepare yourselves...


	3. A special moment with Fai and Kurogane

1Chapter 3, as short as the rest. YAY FOR MY LAZINESS!

Disclaimer do not own Tsubasa, unfortunately CLAMP does not probably like me. Fai and Kurogane are cute together, there I said it.

Sakura gasped, Kurogane had caught them both, what would he do? Well, now that Sakura thought about it, she didn't think Kurogane bad enough to do anything to her. It was Fai she worried about. Kurogane seemed to be very agitated today, and Fai was his favorite target (except maybe Mokona) to take out that aggression on. He screamed at them, blowing both Fai's and Sakura's hair with the force of his words anime exaggeration  
" FAI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING INTO MY ROOM!"  
Fai smiled one of his sly smiles,  
" That I was only to come in here when Kuro-rin wanted me to, which would be every night since Tuesday, as I remember."  
Kurogane looked at Sakura, then Fai, then back at Sakura agian. Paused for a moment, then un-sheathed his sword. Fai laughed,  
" Don't get so mad, Kuro-myu! It's okay if Sakura-hime knows, she'll keep it to herself. won't you Sakura-hime?"   
Sakura was confused. what were they talking about? Fai rested his head on Kurogane's bed and stared at the cieling,  
"Oh right, she's so cute and innocent, we shouldn't tell her, Syaoran likes her that way."  
Sakura didn't think she wanted to be here anymore, there was either going to be something extremely violent or extremely unappropriate happening, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see either. She got up, desperatly trying to make her way to the door, back to Syaoran, back to peace. However awkward tht peace was. It was too late, Kurogane slammed the door shut, as if Sakura wasn't even there.  
" Fai, your dead."  
He stated, raising his sword. Fai laughed again, and for some reason, hid under the bed. Kurogane angirly threw his sword at the wall, spinning past  
Sakura and almost hitting her. Sakura decided to hide in the closet. She ran in and shut the door, pulling the handle with all her might so that if Kurogane tried to pull it open she'd have some resistance. After a few minutes of that, she stepped back and hid herself among the coats (and stepped into..Narnia! Just kidding.) She peeked through the opening of the closet door

insert own interpretation of what Fai and Kurogane are doing here

After she escaped the room, throughly mentally scared, she made her way back to Syaoran. Syaoran had only heard the noises of the whole ordeal, and was now wondering what the hack was going on and why he wasn't included. Sakura tried to smile for him, but passed out instead, asleep. Syaoran jumped out to catch her, and held her in his arms. Thunder was heard throughout the house as the storm began. Syaoran heard Sakura whisper  
" Syaoran..."  
As she faded off into sleep.

More to come, people who read this because you are so bored!


	4. MY OKONOMIYAKI!

1Part 4, I coulda stuffed this whole story into one big chapter, but where's all the button pressing in that! Huh! That's right. THERE"S NONE!

Disclaimer do not own Tsubasa, or that pony I've wanted since six years old. They promised me!

(Runs off crying)

Syaoran held Sakura for a long time, never feeling he wanted to let her go. Being with Sakura was just so natural to him now, it was meant to be. Thinking about Sakura made other thoughts come to mind too though, why was Sakura alone with Fai? She did that alot, didn't she? She always talked to Fai, stayed with Fai, utterly ignoring him. Or at least this is how the poor Syaoran saw things, Fai was an obstacle between him and Sakura, and like any other obstacle they had run into on their journey, Li was determined to overcome that obstacle. Syaoran decided he better put Sakura too bed, and picked her up. On his way to the bedroom. He stopped because some random person wanted to take a picture of him. which that picture is now the big picture of Sakura and Syaoran at the top of the forums. Or not, use your imagination. Anyways, Syaoran tucked her into bed and occupied himself with staring at her, peaceful and dreaming. he thought of the future, and if the witch would ever allow them to have the relationship he wished for. His moment of quiet happiness was soon ended, Fai ran into the room, jumping behind Syaoran, out of breath he said,  
" S-save me from Kuro-rin!"  
Syaoran had no intention of getting involved in one of Fai's and Kurogane's games. He glared at Fai, giving him a look that screamed "Get out!". Fai's happy expression faded into a confused one. He laughd nervously,  
"What is it, Syaoran-kun?"  
Syaoran tensed up,  
" What I it between you and Sakura! You know how much I go through for her! Why did you do this!"  
Syaoran was pushing Fai closer tio the door as he spoke, eventually getting him to step outside the door. Fai simply laughed, about to tell Syaoran how Sakura was only talking to him about how much she loved Syaoran, but Syaoran slammed the door in his face before he could get a word out. Fai smiled, but inside was hurt. He didn't like seeing anyone angry. But he had to deal with Kuro-chi, so he was used to maddened rampages. Speaking of angry people, Kurogane came barreling down the hallway, chasing Mokona, who had poor Kuro-pin's Okonimiyaki (spelling?). Kurogane screamed after the white thing,  
" I HAVE TO FLIP IT! MEEE!"  
Fai hazardly latched himself unto the psychopathic ninja, slowing him down enough that mokona could eat Kurogane's precious un-finished Okonimiyaki all by himself.  
" Look what you did, you stupid mage!"  
Kurogane was in a good mood today, Fai decided. Fai looked into Kurogane's crimson eyes and said in his most sweet voice,  
" Will you go get me ice-cream?"  
Kurogane could only stare. Why? Why could Kurogane cut down any man alive with his blade, and yet was constantly used by this...Fai-thing! Kurogane truly wanted to take Fai's neck, break it until Fai breathed no more. The he would break every bone in his body. Kurogane is so adorable, isn't he? But, he proceeded to leave, destined for the ice-cream. Meanwhile, Syaoran concocted the plan in his head, carefully putting his plan together to destroy Fai D. Flowright...

there you go. You want chocolate syrup on that?

Part 5 to come, to a internet near you.


	5. Fun with Fai

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, a giant hourglass, funky glowing wings, or Kurogane's method of obtaining ice-cream.

Awkward silence served with tea, part 5

Kurogane stomped through town, searching for this "ice cream" Fai kept babbling about. He searched the various shops, but at the mention of the food people only gave him a confused stare. The ninja collapsed near a playground full of children, knowing that if he did not obtain what Fai wanted he'd have to deal with his whining again and the "Kuro-myu!" thing. Then Kurogane had a sudden intervention, he rolled up a random piece of paper (yes, he keeps just random slips of paper in his pockets. Don't ask.) Until it resembled a cone of some sort. He than proceeded to roll a ball of dirt and stick it to the top. There was Fai's ice cream, in all it's glory.

Syaoran was shooting angry glances at Fai, with him only returning these with warm smiles. Sakura almost laughed seeing the two of them battle each other in their own silent way. Syaoran finally excused himself politely, grabbing Fai and dragging him around the corner, out of his precious Sakura's sight. He hissed at Fai through clenched teeth,

" Can't you just give me a moment alone with her!"

Fai smiled, his eyes half-lidded,

" You love her that much, eh?"

"No!"

He shot back,

" You think?"

Fai laughed,

" But I need a moment alone too, you see."

This only angered Syaoran more,

" Why do you have to make this harder! I'm trying so hard, why can't you at least have the one I love!"

Fai gazed deeply into Syaoran's brown eyes,

" It's not Sakura I'm talking about."

" Oh, so it's Kurogane, I knew it, it's so-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, Fai's lips pressed against his, filling Syaoran with shock and confusion. Fai had him against the wall, his tongue exploring his mouth before Syaoran got his wits together and ripped himself away. He was lost for words, retreating back to Sakura, his face flushed deep red.

Kurogane swung the door open. His make-shift ice cream in hand. He approached Fai and held it out to him.

" Your ice-cream."

Fai eyed the strange creation,

" Kuro-pii,"

he said,

" That's dirt wrapped in paper."

Kurogane only held it out more suggestively, not understanding why the mage had not accepted it yet. Fai smiled and decide he'd let Kurogane off easily,

" You can skip on the ice-cream today."

Kurogane solved this by eating the dirt paper thing, instantly regurgitating it as Fai stood horrified, shocked that Kurogane was in fact that thick.

" Kuro-chan, you okay?"

He was met by the ninja's very disgusted and angry eyes,

" What do you think! I just at a ball of dirt as big as my fist!"

Fai laughed, Kurogane leading him away from the kids as he started to kiss him, angrily stating between them,

" I'm sick of those kids always wrecking our fun,"

Fai only laughed,

" Maybe they'll understand, and stop it, you taste like dirt."

Though Kurogane had no intention of stopping, until he drew away quickly, a puzzled look on his face. Fai looked concerned,

"What is it, Kuro-gan?"

" You kissed someone else."

Fai froze. Wow, Kurogane sure was an observant person for a guy who mistook dirt for chocolate ice-cream. Fai laughed more nervously now, waving his hands as he spoke,

" Now what would make you think that?"

Kurogane paused, and then continued,

" You taste faintly of determined boy."

Kurogane grabbed Fai by the collar of his peculiar white shirt and dragged over to join their companions.

Tonight would be very interesting...

End of part 5, part 6 maybe tomorrow, if I'm not as busy as I expect to be. God, writing Kurogane is so much fun. I make him appear pretty stupid in this one, like the opposite of "As Blue Fades". Oh well.


	6. The ninja's interrogation

1Part 6 of Awkward Silence Served With Tea. Yay for me. It's short, like all the others. I don't have a large attention span nor a decent amount of time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or all my various grammatical errors. That's owned by some emo boy in Iowa. I do own Kurogane's stuffed bear though. It is very dirty, but I will not wash the Kurogane-ness from it.

Kurogane dragged Fai towards the living room, limp and lifeless, awaiting his doom. Fai in that instant decided that it was better to run and hide like an idiot than face an angry Kurogane, and desperately made to escape, Kurogane only becoming more annoyed as he pushed Fai into the room, following behind and locking the door to ensure Fai didn't have some insane escape plan involving skinned peaches. Syaoran and Sakura stared at the two dumbfounded, but Syaoran having a general idea what this was about (Poor Syaoran, the victim.) Kurogane took a seat next to Syaoran and stared at Fai, Fai looking nervous as he was pulling his long blond hair through his fingers. Kurogane then looked at Syaoran, his crimson eyes scaring him and forcing him to hurriedly look away. Syaoran's familiar blush covered his face. Sakura only looked on expectantly.

" So,"

Kurogane started, supported his head with his hand,"

" Let's get what just happened straight."

Sakura smiled at Kurogane, Kurogane refusing to smile back at the almost stupidly happy girl. She laughed,

" Oh! Is this a game you and Fai are playing?"

Kurogane stood up, banging his fist down angrily down on the table,

" NO! JUST SHUT UP, SAKURA! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT! AND STOP THAT IDIOTIC SMILING! JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST ALL YOUR MEMORIES YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT SO STUPID!"

The group was silent, other than the sound of Kurogane's heavy breathing. That silence continued for a while until Sakura started bawling, Syaoran trying to comfort her and glaring at Kurogane. Fai sighed, awaiting Kurogane to actually start doing what he planned to do.

" Okay!"

Shouted Kurogane,

" Fai, you tell em what you did to Syaoran!"

Fai only smiled,

" I did nothing."

" Don't give me that crap,"

said Kurogane,

" I know your lying. Otherwise we wouldn't have a traumatized 16 year old boy sitting in the room."

Fai glanced at Syaoran. Fai decide that Syaoran had enough fan-girls to make him pay dearly, and kept his mouth shut. Kurogane responded by hitting Fai over the head with a lamp repeatedly.

" Tell. Me. What. You. Did. To. Him."

He made sure to hit him once between every word. Fai gave in, screaming,

" OKAY! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

Fai sighed once again, beginning his story.

"It was a normal afternoon, with me doing all the work to keep the stupid house in order while Sakura and Syaoran loafed around like pigs. I was just finishing cleaning all the blood off off Kuro-pii's sword when I heard Sakura,

" I don't love you anymore! I just can't be with a boy with the personality of a determined ear of corn!"

I could tell that Syaoran was heartbroken, seeing his face as he left the room. He stared at me for a while but then collapsed crying into my arms, I could hear Sakura's evil and triumphant laughter in the distance. Syaoran looked up at me, his eyes teary and blurred, desperate for something. So I give him what I can..."

Fai trailed off, uncomfortable around the ninja veering on insane, the crying girl, and the mentally damaged Syaoran.

" I kiss him...uh, a little."

Syaoran pointed and yelled,

" You freakin' made out with me!"

Kurogane decided it was a good time to beat Fai then and there in front of the two children. Fai apologized desperately before Kurogane lost all control of his stoic ninja disposition and pushed him down onto the couch and held him there as he kissed him deeply for no definable reason, Fai running his finger's through Kurogane's dark spiky hair. Sakura and syaoran quietly left the room before it escalated into anything further, Sakura angirly whispering under her breath,

" I thought this fanfic was about me..."

There's part 6, Wheet-woo, These chapters are short but I find I'm getting off track. I'll have to get back to Sakura/Syaoran next chapter. Reviews are good, they make me write more, so what are you waiting for! REVIEW AWAY!


	7. Uncomfortable silence and situations

1 -Awkward Silence Served With Tea-

Part 7

Fai squinted his eyes as the bright sunlight poured through the windows. He slapped his hand over his face as he tried to adjust to the light.

' Did I fall asleep?'

He pulled his fingers through his now tangled mass of blond hair, the memory of the previous night returning to him.

"Kuro-rin?"

He searched the room for the ninja he had fallen asleep with, who had as usually quickly left as if nothing had happened. Fai sighed, searching through his clothes for his waiter's uniform he wore in Outo, because all the fan-girls like that one the best. He poked his head through the door, seeing his three companions seated at a table all enjoying the nice processed cereal they were having, stale and surely left somewhere in the back of a cupboard until this moment. Fai only hid behind the door. He was afraid, he'd surely lost the trust of friends.

' Why did I have to go and do that!"

He thought, which was quickly followed by his memories of bishie school...

"_Now class, what is rule number one?..."_

" _The fan-girls control our fates. We must do as the fan-girls desire. Lest we fall into the back of the shelves of their manga collections."_

Yeah, that's right, rule #1. Fai had done it without the fanfic being stuck into the M section, so who the hell cared? Still he hid behind the door, unwilling to face the doom that awaited him. Wow, doom awaits for Fai all over the place lately. Poor guy.

Kurogane and Syaoran sat alone, Sakura having left to go play some Halo 2. Having just killed Kurogane and Syaoran a few rounds, the other two were unwilling to join her. The two sat in awkward silence, the tea before them growing cold as Kurogane lazily watched the steam dissipate. Syaoran mumbled under his breath,

" Kurogane? Is Fai...?"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"Uh..."

"Tell me already!"

"No."

"What do you mean no! I see the things you do with him!"

" _How'd you find that out? STUPID KID!"_

_Kurogane chased him around the house, Sakura screeching at them as they ran past,_

" _STOP IT! I'M FINALLY ON THE LEVEL WERE YOU KILL THOSE LITTLE PARASITIC FLOOD-WORMIE THINGS! AND YOU'RE BOTH RUINING IT! RUINING IT!"_

_Kurogane managed to grab Syaoran and bash his head into a wall a few times, Syaoran managed to speak between the collisions of his skull against the hard surface,_

" _This is child abuse"_

" _It's not child abuse1 shut up or I'll cut off your fingers!"_

_Syaoran literally started sobbing right there. _

" _SHUT UP CRYBABY!"_

_This time it was Sakura,_

" _YOUR DISTRACTING ME!"_

_Sakura brandished a very thin, frail, and deadly fist at them before returning to her game. The two finally managed to calm down._

" _As I was saying..."_

_Kurogane stated,_

" _Me and Fai do nothing like that."_

" _What about last night."_

" _That was an illusion."_

" _so every night so far has been an illusion?"_

"_...Yes."_

_Syaoran was too much a determined ear of corn to understand anything past "Sakura is good". So he dismissed it and went to get his Gerber baby food out of the cupboard for Kurogane to open for him. Kurogane collapsed on the couch, watching Sakura furiously press the buttons on the controller with close to super-human speed._

" _Die! Die! Die!"_

_Sakura yelled, as one after another of the covenant fell. Syaoran pushed the container of baby food towards him,_

"_Open."_

" _What!"_

"_Open."_

_He said again, pointing suggestively at the container, Kurogane groaned, because god forbid if the big lug had to move, ( sorry Kuro fans maniacal laughter) and tried to pry the cap off, it wouldn't budge._

" _ARG! Damn you!"_

_He tried to wrench it open, but it wouldn't budge, he slammed it down on the table, becoming so frustrated that he pulled out his sword and brought it crashing down on the infernal jar. Not a scratch on it. He angrily threw it to the ground, Sakura picking it up and opening it easily._

" _There you go Syaoran."_

_Kurogane stomped off, his man-pride damaged once again, (wow, that whole ordeal was real similar to that one about the one where they were trying to open the juice. I forgot who wrote that.)_

"Fai!"

Fai's head poked through the door,

" Yes, Kuro-tan?"

" Go get the chocolate ice-cream! We have some things to discuss!"

Wow. That was really anti-climactic there. But I suck at endings, so forgive me because you love me. Part 8 to come when I'm not dangling hazardly off the edge of a steam boat.


	8. serious discussion over choc icecream

1This one I found to be little less comedic than the previous ones, I kinda need this chapter to be serious so I can bring out all the little complications and developing feelings their getting for each other (yes, there's going to be SakuraxKurogane and your going to choke it down and bear through it eventually. Not in this chapter though, we save that fun for later.) Anyways, a bit more angsty meaningless stuff, lots of whining and talking about feelings and the fact that Fai seems to drink a glass of estrogen every morning for breakfast. Try and bear with me until we get through a few more chapters and I can start bringing this thing to it's full potential, though I'm scare what that potential might be.

Part 8

Other than Kurogane grimacing a lot and Fai stuffing himself with chocolate ice cream, their "serious discussion" hadn't gone too far yet. In fact, with Kurogane's attention span and Fai's blatant disregard for everything they probably wouldn't be doing much else for some time.

" Eating so much is going to make you fat, you know."

Kurogane said, watching Fai devour all the ice cream in sight with superhuman speed.

" I have to! You people stress me out all the time! Especially that Sakura!"

He said this while pointing his chocolate-covered spoon at Kurogane,

"she's a total whack job, you notice that? I mean , I know she's a princess and Syaoran's one true love and all that, but when's that girl just going to die? Humanity's had to deal with her for a two animes and a whole collection of manga, and still she is an underdeveloped little " perfect look I'm so happy all the time" kind of thing"

He paused to catch his breath, and continued,

"And then Syaoran! That kid is like an emotionless little boy! I mean, and what's up with his eye? I wonder if you poke it he would feel it or anything, maybe he should get a little monocle just like that Hakkai guy, yeah, but I don't think it would exactly work on him now that I think about it, maybe he should-"

Kurogane simply glared at him,

" Fai. Shut up."

The two fell into their unusual awkward silence once again, only glancing up occasionally, Kurogane's stern crimson eyes meeting Fai's pale blue every so often. Kurogane sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the bed littered with ice-cream containers. He attempted to speak again,

" I know things have been...frustrating lately, and we've been all traveling with each other for some time."

Fai nodded in agreement before Kurogane continue,

" And I know sometimes you develop..feelings...for people, but, you see, Fai..."

Kurogane brought his hand to his face, why is all this responsibility being dropped on one poor ninja?

" When you say you love someone, you gotta be dedicated to them, you can't go off with just anyone and do what you want. You just have to fight off your desires."

Kurogane was feeling very uncomfortable just telling Fai, " Hey don't make out with Syaoran or I'll dismember you in your sleep."

" You see, Syaoran, he already has someone he loves, okay? That's Sakura, and everyone wants to be with the one that they love, so what do you think you should do Fai."

Fai got that soft, sympathetic look in his eyes as the warm smile returned to hi face,

" Kill Sakura."

"NO!"

Kurogane screamed, groaning and falling over unto the bed, all together giving up with trying to teach Fai some morals.

" You don't have to KILL her, okay? Fai, tell me who it is you really love."

Fai looked down, his eyes fixed on the half-eaten ice-cream.

" You, Kurogane."

Kurogane shut his eyes, he wasn't very confident in Fai's sense of right and wrong, or really just him in general. Fai at the time was thinking something along the lines of " I think I really like celery, it doesn't have much of a taste, but I think I like it."

Kuroagane still lay on his back on the ice-cream stained bed,

" So if you love me, why did you kiss Syaoran?"

Fai pulled the spoon out of his mouth,

" Because I wanted to see what it was like."

" What kind of stupid excuse is that?"

"Well, you see, it's like this..."

Fai started to speak but Kurogane only groaned in a whiny tone, Fai getting angry at Kurogane's lack of respect,

" Well fine! I won't tell you, how's that! If your not going to listen I'm not gonna bother!"

He turned away from Kurogane, equally frustrated and childish.

" We won't solve anything acting like this,"

Kurogane stated, blatantly staring at the ceiling.

"So then what do you suggest, oh-mighty-ninja-Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane propped himself back up, his black spiky hair disheveled,

" We promise right now, from this day forward, that we will be the only people for us."

Fai smiled,

" Okay."

The two shook hands on it, Kurogane's getting covered in ice-cream.

And then came the next morning...

Kurogane's alarm clock rung, the sailor moon theme song playing loudly in his ears.

" Oh shut up, Serena!"

He slammed his fist down on her bun-head. (Yes, I'm an ex-sailor moon fan, ah the old days.)

He ran his fingers through his hair, and got up, checking to see that Fai was still peacefully asleep, the drool running down his face. Kurogane smiled at him before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly as not to disturb him. He closed his eyes, still smiling, and then left for the kitchen to see if someone had made breakfast, which since Fai was asleep he expected that no one had. He entered the room, to his surprise finding Sakura making breakfast.

" Oh, hi Kurogane!"

She said, waving to him sweetly as she flipped over one of the pancakes,

" Do you want some breakfast? I'm just about finished."

Kurogane blinked, surprised that she hadn't waited for Fai to make it as he usually did. He sat at the table, Sakura placing al kinds of nice-looking things in front of him. Kurogane felt pity for the girl, he didn't expect her cooking to be very good. The only thing he'd ever seen her excel at was talking to cactus and whirlwind-things and gambling. He picked the thing up (with chopsticks of course, we've all seen Kurogane's "creative" way of using a knife and fork. For those who haven't, your not trying hard enough.)He closed his eyes and stuffed the foreign substance into his mouth...

_Dear god, It's...it's GOOD!_

Kurogane hastily consumed all the rest of Sakura's hard work as she has "slaved over a hot stove all day".

_I mean, Fai was really good at cooking, but Sakura's even better!_

Sakura watched in horror, Kurogane was like some kind of breakfast-eating monster. He finished, immediately calling out for more. Syaoran finally tore himself from his Cosmo Girl magazine, seeing that Kurogane and Sakura were like, you know, talking to each other and he wasn't there. He got up from the couch,

" Hey! Kurogane! Get away from my woman!"

He chucked the magazine at him, chasing him away with gnashing teeth

"RARRRRR!"

Kurogane retreated to his room again, shutting the door behind him, breathing heavily,

" What is wrong with that kid!"

Fai was awake now, staring at Kurogane from the bed wondering what all the screaming was about and why he'd run in here for shelter,

" Is World War II coming to get us?"

He said, hiding beneath the sheets.

" No,"

Kurogane said., though he also feared that this World War II they've heard about was really mean and probably stalking them. They said he killed a lot of people, and Kurogane wondered why the authorities never tried to make an arrest.

" It's not World War II, Syaoran's just getting all possessive again."

Kurogane looked at Fai, his pale face and blue eyes so innocent, his blond hair falling delicately around his face. He really didn't like him as much as he used to.

" I'm gonna go for a bit, Fai-san..."

Fai's smile left his face, realizing Kurogane's sudden dis-interest with him. Kurogane left agian, slamming the door shut, leaving Fai alone.

" Goodbye to you too, Kurogane..."

Chapter 9 will be up, as soon as I stop being depressing and maybe give Fai a chance, I love Fai so much, why am I so mean to him!


End file.
